the_guardian_bremondfandomcom-20200214-history
Deaths
This is a list of named deceased characters by letter. # A A.J. Crawford: Poisoned by Wes Roth. Al Mason: Killed in elevator malfunction caused by Vance on the orders of Wes Roth. Andrew Rees: Stabbed to death by Wes Roth. Arsen: Shot by Wes Roth. Arsène Kanyinda: Shot by robot hacked by Vance under the orders of Wes Roth. Ashton Baker: Killed by explosive charge put down by Wes Roth. B Baldie: Shot and stabbed by Wes Roth. C Chaquille Sullivan: Locked in sauna with boiling temperatures by Wes Roth. Charles Martin: Fell out building because Wes Roth sabotaged glass panel. Chet: Shot by Wes Roth. Clive Barker: Beaten to death by inmates freed by Wes Roth. Cole Schwyzer: Shot by Vance while Wes Roth immobilized him. D Darian Sills: Burned alive and exploded by hot sauce with gasoline by Wes Roth. Dick Campbell IV: Glass walkway broken by Wes Roth and eaten by lion. Dominique Williamson: Locked in sauna with boiling temperatures by Wes Roth. Dragon: Stabbed to death by Wes Roth. E Eleanor Gardner: Poisoned by Wes Roth. Erwin Hoyt: Killed by train after being trapped on train tracks by Maisie Hopkins under the orders of Wes Roth. F Felix Puckett: Killed by car explosion down cliff after Wes Roth shoots his car’s tire. Fox: Stabbed and neck-snapped by Wes Roth. Freddie Ellis: Shot by Winston. G Gabriela Luna: Killed by car explosion down cliff after Wes Roth shoots Felix Puckett’s car’s tire. Gerald Watson: Sniped by the Shadow. H Hannibal Sterling: Beaten, stabbed and thrown off balcony by Wes Roth. Hector Japón: Poisoned by Wes Roth. Hydra 1: Neck-snapped by Wes Roth. Hydra 2: Pushed down stairs by Wes Roth. Hydra 3: Killed by Wes Roth with fire axe. Hydra 4: Stabbed and head stomped on by Wes Roth. Hydra 5: Strangled by Wes Roth with earphones. Hydra 6: Beaten to death with bust by Wes Roth. Hydra 7: Shot by Wes Roth. Hydra 8: Shot by Wes Roth. I Iain Gardner: Strangled with hose by Wes Roth. J James J. Gillespie: Killed in elevator malfunction caused by Vance on the orders of Wes Roth. Jay Rodriguez: Pushed into oncoming traffic by Simon Lunn. Jenson Kelly: Talked into committing suicide by Wes Roth. Jeoffrey Lane: Locked in sauna with boiling temperatures by Wes Roth. K Karl Hergenröther: Electrocuted to death by electrical outlet rigged by Wes Roth. Kayson Langley: Throat slit by Wes Roth. Ken: Shot by Dragon. Kendyl M. Dunlap: Crushed by disco ball dropped by Wes Roth. Killian: Shot by Clive Barker. Knife Thug: Throat slit by Wes Roth. Kolby Rivas: Crushed by iron beams dropped by Wes Roth. Ku Klux Klan Night-Hawk: Thrown into electrical panel by Wes Roth. Ku Klux Assassin: Shot by Winston. L Lashana Moore: Shot by Mel Bozart after witnessing his illegal activities. Leigh Burne: Accidentally stabbed in the eye by Ku Klux Klan Assassin. Leon Robertson: Head smashed open with detached sink by Wes Roth. Lewis Mitchell: Car tire unscrewed by Wes Roth, causing him to crash and later explode. Liam Colton Jr.: House exploded in gas explosion after Wes Roth tinkers with his house’s oven. Luka Knox: Strangled by Wes Roth with earphones. M Maisie Hopkins: Veins cut by Wes Roth to stage a suicide. Martha Dean: Stabbed to death by Wes Roth. Max Johnson: Killed in elevator malfunction caused by Vance on the orders of Wes Roth. Mel Bozart: Killed by train after being trapped on train tracks by Maisie Hopkins under the orders of Wes Roth. Mitch Robertson: Slipped on a puddle and broke head on sink. Mo Robertson: Severely beaten, then drowned in toilet by Wes Roth. Murkey: Shot by Wes Roth. N Nick Whittleton: Locked in sauna with boiling temperatures by Wes Roth. Norm: Stabbed in the neck by Wes Roth. O Owen Burke: Unplugged by Wes Roth. P Q Quentin Aguilar: Fell down after his glass balcony was broken by Wes Roth. Quinn Mullins: House exploded in gas explosion after Wes Roth tinkers with his house’s oven. R Rachel Turk: Plane exploded by Wes Roth with remote explosive. Ralphie Dittmann: Accidentally blown up by Vance with a rigged explosive phone. Robert Kenny: Crushed by crates after Wes Roth cut the rope holding them up. S Silvia Morena: Thrown off building by Wes Roth to stage a suicide. Simon Lunn: Poisoned by Wes Roth. T Tom: Sniped by the Shadow. Tomy Dukes: Beaten and shot by Wes Roth. Tyler Wu: Burned in his house by Wes Roth. U V Val Madden: Killed by Felix Puckett under unknown circumstances. Vance: Shot by Tomy Dukes. W Walter Kennedy: Shot by Eleanor Gardner after being framed by Wes Roth. X Xander Li: Car sabotaged by Lewis Mitchell under the orders of Karl Hergenröther. Xavier Farley: Pinned against wall with car, then exploded by Wes Roth. Y Z Category:Navigation